The Difficulties of Being a Queen
by frostbiteicewing
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to run a two-tribe nation? Well, Glory knows every difficulty. And it doesn't help that she is falling for an assassin that could tear her away from her duties. Will she be able to uphold the kingdom and her relationship? Or will it all fall to pieces? My first shipping story. Characters are owned by Tui T. Sutherland.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be working on my other story, but I promised Sky Nightingale that if she updated quickly, I would make a Glorybringer story just for her. She showed me a preview of the next chapter, so, Sky, this is for you**

 **-Beardie**

Glorybringer chapter 1

Glory was listening to a RainWing complain about his position. Well, sort of listening, and mostly thinking about her friends. She thought this one was the same one that went to Magnificent and asked to lead 'advanced napping techniques'. _How can he want to lead something as stupid as that? Tsunami would whack him upside the head for saying something like that._ Glory snorted, and the complainer gave her a hurt look.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? I have a, uh…queenly meeting to go to in a few minutes," Glory questioned.

"But tomorrow's Sun Day!" He replied. _Darn. I was hoping he didn't_ _notice. I wonder how the others would deal with this. Of course, they are off at Jade Mountain._ But a certain smug NightWing interrupted.

"Your majesty, your guests for the meeting are here." _Thank you, Deathbringer!_ A few splashes of rosy pink showed on her wingtips then quickly faded as she gained control.

""We'll have the meeting the day after that then. Goodbye…" _What in the three moons was his name again?_ Luckily for her, he was already out the door, apparently not noticing her missing guests.

"Thanks. I probably wouldn't survive his droning on and on if you hadn't chimed in."

Deathbringer put an even more smug face on and said, "Sure, _your majesty_."

"Hey, watch your attitude, or I might send you back to the volcano."

"Oh no! Not the volcano! I couldn't survive there without you!" Behind the sarcasm, Deathbringer's eyes were almost searching for an answer from her expression for a moment. _Does he really mean that?_ She rolled her eyes and asked, "Any more visitors, messenger?"

Instead of having them in a line in front of her treehouse, Glory had put up a scroll that had a list of the times and dragons that would show up to discuss a problem. Since the RainWings couldn't read or write, she had Deathbringer stand at the door and write it down for them. But since it often led to her staring out the window at him while the RainWings and NightWings gave boring complaints, she had him go and grab them when it was time for the meetings. It also worked because both tribes were too lazy to watch the time until it was their turn, so it gave her an excuse.

"No, none left." He looked at the lowering sun, and stuttered to her. "Would…would you like to…to go to the…the tavern with me?" He bit his lip and traced the bottom of the tree house with one claw. _Aww. He's asking me to go out with him…WAIT! HE'S ASKING ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM! But…I have to do more of my duties and sort the RainWing families out and-oh, forget it. What Do_ I _want to do?_

A few moments passed and finally, "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Glorybringer chapter 2**

Sluuurrrpp. Glory was having a mango smoothie. She did not take a particular interest in beer or alcohol, so she tried something new. Because Deathbringer did not want to make her uncomfortable, he got one too.

Sluuurrrpp. Glory tried to keep her scales a calm, icy blue, like the time she camouflaged as Fjord, but excitement and nervousness often crept through her scales and were quickly squashed. Sluurrr-"So."

Glory almost choked on her drink, but coolly drank it down and said, "So. Umm… haaave you assassinated anyone lately?" Deathbringer also almost choked and replied, "No. I guess I'm trying not to." Wanting to change the subject, he started, "How has the RainWing family-sorting been going?"

She was happy to try to break the awkwardness and let out her anger about this topic that she had stored up for days. "Ugh. The RainWings are sometimes too lazy to remember who their mates are, let alone how many eggs they had. I've been trying to get them to do the venom test, but there is no one to orchestrate the tests."

Deathbringer drank and watched intently, and Glory hesitated and continued, "You are already are my messenger and Starflight is over at the mountain, so I've been thinking about hiring Mastermind to do them, you know, as parole. But of course, they are still uneasy about him. Do you have any suggestions?"

H gave a few NightWing names and Glory memorized them. Since they now had something to talk about, most of the night was occupied with Glory giving her queenly problems and Deathbringer listening and giving his ideas, with a few sarcastic comments here and there.

 _I could do this forever…_ Then a RainWing and NightWing burst into the door of _Sandy's Bar and Diner_ , gasping. Glory sat up more regally and put on gold and purple colors.

"Queen Glory!" They chorused. "Two RainWings were doing the venom test…" the NightWing said "…and now a huge tree is falling on the village!" The RainWing finished. The dragons in the tavern looked concerned and amused. "Tell me on the way!"

Apparently, when the dragons hit their venom on a leaf, they didn't remove the leaf from the tree, and since they weren't family, the tree was burning and snapping in half over the village.

 _Moons, they're even dumber than Jambu! I should have been there to stop them. I shouldn't have been with Deathbringer…_ But she felt guilty about thinking about that. She looked at him and knew he would be there to help her, whether she wanted his help or not.

The rainforest was visible now. They flew like SkyWings through the trees and to the village. "I can see the village! Wait a second…" All four dragons flew in place, assessing the damage. _Oh no._

 **The story's first cliffhanger! What do you guys think the damage is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glorybringer chapter 3**

The tree's wide, branching limbs were lingering dangerously close to the tops of the treehouse huts. Some were even brushing the roofs. _Three moons, it's going to take an animus to stop this!_ The dragons in the houses had supposedly evacuated to a farther part of the village.

"It would have been _helpful to know_ that the tree was THE BIGGEST ONE IN THE FOREST!" Glory exclaimed. "How are we supposed to remove that? We might as well relocate!" All of the other dragons with her chorused, "NO!"

"I'm not going to move the whole kingdom! But it would probably easier _if we stopped this tree from destroying it!_ " Glory snapped back. Red and green started swirling around her scales, but Glory knew she had to be the center of calm for her subjects, so her scales retreated back into a calm blue.

"Let's go down to the tree, assess the damage, and see what we can do to remove it," Deathbringer suggested. _Of course_ he _has the best idea._ Glory huffed and said, "Let's go."

The four dragons descended to a small portion of the side of the tree. "Maybe, if we get the whole village to cooperate, we can try lifting the tree off the houses."

"No, no. The tree will collapse before we get all the RainWings and NightWings here. There has to be something else we can do."Then, Glory was struck with an idea. "Get whoever is in charge of finding the RainWing families," she told the two messengers. "Now!"

"What are you doing?" Deathbringer questioned. "You'll see. In the meanwhile, grab as many RainWings as you can!" He gave one last worrying glance back at her, and she thought, _He's been acting stranger and stranger lately._

Glory heard a _snap_ and a branch came tumbling towards one of the dwellings. _Oh no you don't!_ She flew as hard as she could, ramming into the branch and slowly pulling it to a spot where there was nothing obstructing its path, and let it drop.

She took a few heavy breaths and zoomed back to the tree, where Mangrove, who had a list, Deathbringer, and a mass of RainWings had appeared. "Took you long enough! Mangrove, do you have any of the family plots with you?"

"Ye-es, I just don't understand what you need them for."

"You don't need to." She then addressed to the crowd, "RainWings! Arrange in family groups as fast as you can! I will explain the instructions later. We don't have much time. Go!" As if to prove her point, there was another sickening _crack_.

The RainWings ran and flew until they were in small, tight groups, where Mangrove was quickly checking over each of them. "So," Deathbringer asked, "what's the plan?"

Glory took a deep breath and announced, "We are going to spit at this tree until it burns to the ground."

 **Psych! No actual damage (yet). I thought it was time to update this , so I did. I think it was already on the next page of stories, so...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glorybringer 4**

The RainWings hovered midair, blinking repeatedly as they processed the command. _Those dumb, lethargic, stupid, underactive-_ "Well? Get on it then!" She hissed as she profusely tried to stop the waves of angry red from rolling across her scales.

Mangrove was the first RainWing to start to the tree. The other were soon (but slow) to follow. "Start at the base! Make sure you don't have family members in your squad unless they are there to stop the venom!" He called out.

"Y-eah! What he said." Glory stuttered.

"Losing your touch?" Deathbringer teased. "Shut it, NightWing," She spat back.

She flew down to where Mangrove was assigning groups to the rest of the tribe. "Oh, Queen Glory, there you are! You are in a group with Liana, Bromeliad, Banana, and Handsome."

She flew over to her group, where, finally, Deathbringer wouldn't be. Or was it all that great? She took a sideways glance at where he was. The assassin was landing on a branch, not too gracefully, she might add, and then he turned around and stared at her. She quickly snapped her head back to look at her group. They were at the front, to lead the now assembled squads.

It took her a moment to realize they were waiting for _her_. She turned an embarrassed shade of pinkish red and quickly spurted out, "Onward!" Deathbringer snorted and she snarled (and cursed herself for messing up) inwardly and went back to her default blue and gold colors.

They flew uniformly, for the most part, around the tree, shooting venom at different parts of the tree. She looked away to see Deathbringer gather some NightWings to catch the falling branches. _Three moons, why didn't I think of that. Of course he did._ The darker-colored dragons took the branches to the forest floor while the RainWings went for another round of venom spitting at the tree.

 _Everything is working well, considering they're, well, RainWings…_ The only problems they were having were a few mis-grouped dragons, who Mangrove quickly reassembled. That was, until, one of the bigger branches _cracked_ and came tumbling towards one of the sun time platforms, which, had a peaceful, slumbering dragonet on it.

 _No!_ Glory dived for the dragonet. As she landed on the woven straw, a large figure rammed her to the side. _Please don't be dead, please…_ She flung the dragon off her and headed for the small RainWing. The branch had fallen sideways, and Glory breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the dragonet cowering under the arch, no damage done. She helped him out and told him to head for the arboretum.

As soon as the dragons above started to work on the tree again she whirled around to face her tackler. " _What_ were you thinking? That dragonet could have died!"

" _You_ could have died!" the dragon, a.k.a. Deathbringer returned. She felt like raging, but since she was queen, she had to maintain her composure. _Even if I do enjoy his company, he can't do this, especially if it comes at the cost of my subjects. I can't let my feelings come in the way of my duties._ She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes as she said what came next.

"I cannot let you stand in the way of my subjects, _even if_ you are protecting me. I hereby declare that, you, Deathbringer are banished from the kingdom until changes are made."  
 **I know I haven't updated for a while, but that was because I wanted to finish my other story first. But since** ** _someone*_** **just** ** _had_** **to update (at the peak of my laziness and business), I had to rightfully fulfill my deal and update too. Yup. I'm guilt tripping you back.**

 ***Most of you guys won't know who I'm talking about unless you are the person, so don't try to understand. (And don't hate me for banishing Deathy! It's part of a big plot where he-never mind...)**


End file.
